


Love

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Children, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mpreg, Past Abuse, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch left the tribe. A few weeks before the anniversary party a group of trolls ambushed him. They didn’t physically hurt him but they did inform him that they wished he would kill himself. The only one that cared about him was Poppy. She was also the only one to notice his disappearance. They were all surprised to see Branch with the techno trolls. He was singing and dancing and he was no longer grey. The surprise grows when they learn that he is married to king Trollex and has two kids. Poppy learns what happened to make him leave and what happened after he left. He learned what happened to the tribe after he left.
Relationships: Branch/King Trollex
Kudos: 42





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

After the rock trolls had taken the techno string they came back and rounded up the techno trolls. Closest to the stage stood the leaders of the different tribes queen Barb had stolen the strings from. In order to protect his husband and kids, King Trollex acted like they were regular trolls and not his family. Branch and their kids stood with the other techno trolls. Soon the concert starts and Barb begins to sing.

Branch isn’t looking at her. He’s looking at his husband. He never felt so useless in his life. Barb soon reveals that she has queen Poppy. A guitar with all the strings lands in her hands. She turns it onto Poppy and hits a cord. Red light shoots from the guitar and goes towards Poppy. Just before it hits her Hickory leaps in front.

Barb and the others are shocked. Hickory soon transforms into a rock zombie. His lime skin gains a dark grey hue. His eyes are glowing red. HIs red hair darkens and turns into a mohawk. He’s wearing leather pants and a tight black shirt with a large skull on the front. Around his neck is a spike choker. His left arm is covered in tattoos. His right ear is covered in piercings. The middle of his bottom lip is also pierced.

Barb smirks at what happened. The guitar worked like she wanted it to. She cackled before transforming the other leaders. Branch watched in horror as Trollex was turned into a rock zombie.

HIs dark blue skin becomes a pale white color. His hair turns red and is held up in its topknot style by a spiked band, and his eyes glow red. He has a dark vest and the pixelated heart symbol on his chest was missing, as well as his glowing arms. He has a spiked band on each of his wrists, and his lower half is a more denim blue color with a lattice pattern across it. His ears also gradually turn black, with the right one having a hoop earring.

“No!” He whispered.

He held his children closer. They too were upset by what had happened to their father.

Meanwhile Barb turned the guitar back to Poppy. She had managed to escape her cage but she was unable to dodge the red light quick enough. She too turned into a rock troll.

“Perfect.” Barb smirked before handing over the guitar. “Turn them.” She demanded.

Rock zombie Poppy turned towards her tribe. She played the guitar before turning it towards Barb. The red haired troll was shocked.

“What? How? You’re supposed to be a rock zombie.” She asked in confusion.

Poppy smiled. “Gumdrops. Soundproof and delicious.” She said before popping them into her mouth.

“Ew.” Branch’s son said.

“Agreed.” Branch said.

“Give me that!” Barb yelled wanting the guitar back.

“I’m not going to let you do anything else. A world where everyone looks the same and sounds the same? That’s not harmony.” She said.

“Umm..” Barb looked towards the sound and found that it was Riff. “Queen Poppy has a point. If we all look the same and sound the same how is anyone to know how cool we are?”

That made the rock trolls stop. Even Barb began questioning what she was doing. What Poppy had said made a point and the pink colored queen wasn’t done yet.

“A good queen listens.” She shot Biggie a smile which he returned.

Barb was done listening to her. She began to advance on Poppy so that she could take the guitar and Poppy noticed. She backed away and continued talking.

“Real harmony takes many voices, different voices.” She then dodged Barb when the rock troll lunged for her and smashed the enchanted guitar.

The minute the guitar was broken and the strings had snapped it happened. The strings disintegrated and the world turned grey. There was no color left at all. Each troll looked around in shock and sadness.

Branch, who had known this feeling before, sighed. He had just gotten used to being happy. He pulled his kids close to him. He held them tightly. Since the stings were broken those turned to rock zombies turned back to themselves except they were grey. Trollex went over to his husband and kids and held them close.

“Well look at that. Pop ruins things again.” Barb said, ignoring the part she played in the matter.

Soon though everyone looked up when they heard the sound of a heart beat. It sounded like music. Soon Prince D joined in. They all realized the two were making music. Delta Dawn began clapping her hands and stomping her feet. Her fellow country trolls joined in. Trollex went to the front of the techno trolls and began singing. His tribe joined in.

“Those are my son’s making music.” The queen of Funk said.

“Music is inside us.” Her husband said. “It started with the strings and now it comes from us.”

“It comes from our experiences.” Trollex said as he looked at his husband and kids.

“Our lives.” Delta Dawn agreed.

“Look at that.” Poppy said. “Barb can’t take that away.”

She looked around. Each tribe of trolls were making music. She smiled at that. It was amazing. The strings were broken and yet here they were making music.

The former pink troll began singing. “Let me hear you sing

Sing it together, louder than ever,”

Poppy’s color returned. Barb looked at her father. He smiled at her and told to just be herself. He too regained his colors.

Hickory joined her and soon his colors returned. “Forget everything, just sing

Like it's what we've been missing

And they're gonna listen, listen

Forget everything, just sing,”

Hickory stopped singing but Poppy continued. The two were dancing with each other.

“You think you've gotta hide it

Don't keep it on the shelf

Let your waist start moving

Watch the way I do it, do it

See me do it like nobody else,”

The king and Queen of funk joined in and so did their children. Branch was surprised to see Cooper up there. He put two and two together when he saw that the prince looked identical to Cooper. Despite what happened he was happy that Cooper had found his family. He knew the troll had been sad when he learned that he had been found as an egg by himself. He watched their colors return as well.

“If we sing it all together (If we sing it all as one)

It's louder than yourself (All together, everyone)

Everybody's lookin' (See you lookin' now)

Watch the way we do it, do it (Hold up, watchin' how I do it)

'Cause we do it like nobody else,”

After that the only troll not singing was Barb. Their colors also returned. Barb was now the only grey troll. Branch, who was singing with the rest, felt for her. He knew what it was like. 

“Let me hear you sing, don't you stop it, don't you fight it

Let me hear you sing, if you got it, can't deny it

Let me hear you, it's waiting for you

Already, you know that you do it like nobody else,”

This time it was just Trollex and Branch. The two sang together and danced around. The pop trolls were shocked. Not only did Branch have his colors but he was with the techno trolls. He was singing and dancing which was something they never thought they would see. Poppy teared up. She now knew that Branch was safe.

“Just sing (Woo), sing it together

Louder than ever, ever, forget everything

Just sing like it's what we've been missing

And they're gonna listen, listen, forget everything (Let me hear you),”

Delta Dawn, her niece, and Hickory took the stage. Chomper played an instrument with her teeth as her aunt and Hickory sang.

“Hey, I've been right here where you standin' (I've been standin' on the ground)

And the walls are cavin' in (All the walls are fallin')

But my lips start movin' with the soul I put into it

And you never heard it done like this,”

The K-pop group and the Reggaeton Trolls began to sing.

“Let me hear you sing, 리듬 타봐 멈추지마

노래불러줘, si lo tienes, no lo niegues

Te quiero oír cantar, it's waiting for you

Already, you know that you do it like nobody else,”

Once more everyone began to sing. “Just sing, sing it together

Louder than ever, ever, forget everything

Just sing like it's what we've been missing

And they're gonna listen, listen, forget everything,”

Tiny Diamond jumped in. “Let me hear you sing (I said a one, two, three, and four, let's go everybody get on the floor)

Let me hear you (Mm, let me hear you sing it)

Let me hear you sing (I want you to sing from your soul, I want you to reach with your elbow)

Let me hear you (We can't hear you, way in the back; Alright, alright, alright),”

Finally Barb joined in. As she sang her colors also returned to her.

“Let me hear you sing, it's waiting for you

Already, you know that you do it like nobody else,

Just sing, sing it together

Louder than ever, ever, forget everything

Just sing like it's what we've been missing

And they're gonna listen, listen, forget everything

Just sing, sing it together (Just sing)

Louder than ever, ever, forget everything

Just sing like it's what we've been missing (Like it's what we've been missing)

And they're gonna listen, listen (Oh-oh-oh), forget everything,”

Just sing.”

(After the Concert)

“King Trollex?” It was Barb.

“Yes?” He looked at her.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I was wrong to destroy your village, take your string, kidnap everyone in your village, and turn you into rock zombies. I’m sorry.”

Trollex looked at his husband and then at his tribe. He then looked back at Barb. He smiled at her.

“Thank you for the apology. I forgive you. Just know that there won’t be a third chance.” He told her.

“I understand.” She said before walking off.

The minute she was gone Poppy and the pop trolls ran over to Branch. Poppy hugged Branch and looked him over. She backed off after a few seconds. She took a moment to really look at him.

No longer did he have grey skin and hair. He had blue skin and long bright blue hair. There seemed to be a purple tint to it. His blue eyes and lavender nose were brighter. The grumpy look was replaced with a content glow and a happy aura.

“I’m so happy you’re alive and well.” She said.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you with the techno trolls?” Smidge asked, looking very confused.

“He’s my husband.” Trollex announced proudly.

“What?” That shocked them.

“You heard him. King Trollex is married to King Branch.” One of the techno trolls said.

“Daddy?” A young techno troll said.

It was a female troll. Her skin was the same blue as Branch’s. Her tail was pink, cyan, and blue. Her hair was like Trollex’s but was blue. She had pale green eyes with no whites. The pupils were round and black. Just like Trollex she had rainbow bands on her arms and a pink heart on her chest. She was wearing a green vest. She wore a green crown that looked like coral. She looked like a mix between Trollex and Branch.

Next to her was a male troll that looked to be in his teens. This troll looked to be a mix between Branch and Trollex as well. He, like Branch, had legs instead of a tail. His skin was the same dark blue as Trollex. His hair was like Branch except that it was neon green. His eyes were a bright blue. He had a pink unibrow. His arms had the same rainbow bands as the girl and king Trollex. He also had a pink heart on his chest. He was wearing blue shorts and a purple vest. He was also wearing a crown. It looked to be made from blue coral. He was glaring at the pop trolls.

“Yes Coral?” Branch looked at her.

She hugged him. “Can we go home?” She asked.

“What’s left of it.” The teen troll muttered.

“Sea.” Trollex gave him a warning look.

“Sorry.”

“Yes we can go home.” Trollex said. “Let’s go my Techno trolls.”

The techno trolls left after that. The pop trolls were shocked. Branch regained his colors and was married to the king of the techno trolls. He seemed to have two kids. They couldn’t believe it. Only one pop troll had noticed he was missing. The rest had no idea. Poppy was happy to finally know what happened. She just wished that she knew why he left. She vowed to learn more. Soon she left with her tribe.


End file.
